Kenneth A. Oye
Erklärung von Kooperation unter Anarchie - Hypothesen und Strategien 'I. Einleitung' *ewige Anarchie der Nationen, da keine übergeordnete Autorität das Streben nach souveränen Interessen begrenzt *Beziehungen zwischen Staaten sind durch Gegensätze geprägt (Krieg - Einvernehmen, Aufrüstung - Waffenkontrolle, etc.) *Abwesenheit einer zentralisierten internationalen Autorität kann das Erreichen von gemeinsamen Zielen ausschließen --> keine Garantie, dass Versprechen eingehalten werden, da keine Sanktionsmöglichkeit *Oft realisieren Staaten gemeinsame Ziele durch Kooperation unter Anarchie *Frage: Warum entwickelt sich Kooperation in manchen Fällen und machen nicht? #Welche Umstände begünstigen die Entwicklung von Kooperation unter Anarchie? #Welche Strategien können Staaten entwickeln, um die Enstehung von Kooperation durch Veränderung der Umstände zu fördern? 'II. Lohnstruktur (oder Ergebnisstruktur): Gemeinsame und unterschiedliche (conflicting) Präferenzen' *Lohnstruktur ist grundlegend für die Analyse von Kooperation #Wie beeinflusst die Lohnstruktur die Signifikanz von Kooperation? Wann ist Kooperation für das Erreichen von gemeinsamen Zielen notwendig? #Wie beeinflusst Lohnstruktur die Wahrscheinlichkeit und Robustheit von Kooperation? #Durch welche Strategien können Staaten durch Veränderung der Lohnstruktur Kooperation auf lange Sicht verbessern? *Payoffstrukturen dienen als intervenierende Variable zwischen kognitiven, inneren und internationalen Strukturfaktoren und internationaler Kooperation A. Payoffstruktur und Kooperation #Wann ist Kooperation für die Realisierung von gemeinsamen Vorteilen/Nutzen (benefits) notwendig? *Damit ein gemeinsamer Vorteil existieren kann, mussen Akteure gemeinsame Kooperation gegenüber gegenseitigem Betrug bevorzugen *Damit Kooperation für die Realisierung des gemeinsamen Vorteils überhaupt notwendig werden kann, müssen Akteure den einseitigen Betrug gegenüber unerwiderter Kooperation bevorzugen (siehe Gefangenendilemma, Hirschjagd, Chicken) *Die Kapazität von Staaten unter Anarchie zu kooperieren, verpflichtet sie dazu, den Weg des gemeinsamen Vorteils einzuschlagen --> entscheidend für die Realisierung des gemeinsamen Wohls *In Situationen, in denen Interessen miteinander harmonieren, ist die Kapazität von Staaten unter Anarchie zu kooperieren irrelevant gegenüber der Realisierung des gemeinsamen Vorteils *Wo Harmonie überwiegt, ist Kooperation unnötig für die Realisierung des gemeinsamen Interesses *Wo Sackgassen existieren, bedeutet der Begriff "Kooperation" nichts --> Konflikte sind unvermeidbar *Sackgasse = Abwesenheit von gemeinsamen Interessen *Harmonie = Abwesenheit von Erträgen durch Betrug *Konflikt --> Sackgasse *Kooperation --> Harmonie *In Spielen, in denen Kooperation notwendig ist für für die Realisierung von gemeinsamen Interessen, wie beeinflussen Payoffstrukturen die Wahrscheinlichkeit und Robustheit von Kooperation in diesen Situationen? *Kooperation ist bei Hirschjagd und Chicken wahrscheinlicher als beim Gefangenendilemma #Veränderungen des Wertes angehängt an Ergebnisse können Spielsituationen wandeln *Bsp.: schwierige Gefangenendilemmata können sich zu weniger herausfordernden Hirschjagden entwickeln, wenn die Erträge der gemeinsamen Kooperation relativ zu den Erträgen durch Ausbeutung steigen *Wichtigkeit von kognitiver Kongruenz als Determinante von technologischer Kooperation 2. Unter wiederkehrenden Bedingungen kann das Ausmaß von Differenzen unter payoffs innerhalb eines Spiels eine wichtige Determinante für Kooperation sein B. Strategien zur Veränderung von Payoffstrukturen *Wenn Payoffstrukturen die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Kooperation beeinflussen, in welchem Ausmaß können Staaten Situationen durch Modifizierung der Payoffstrukturen verändern und damit die Langzeit-Wahrscheinlichkeit von Kooperation steigern? *Mitglieder in Allianzen haben oft Truppen an "troubled frontiers" platziert, um so die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Kooperation zu steigern (Reduktion von Betrug) *Wenn Parteien für ein Abkommen hohe Kosten auf sich nehmen, dann kann die Ablehnung von Verpflichtungen große Verluste bedeuten *In vielen Fällen können einseitige Handlungen, die jemandes Erträge durch Betrug limitieren, den Effekt haben jemandes Verwundbarkeit zu steigern durch die Ausbeutung durch andere *Kognitive, innere und internationale Strukturen beeinflussen Payoffstrukturen direkt und beeinflussen ebenfalls Wahrnehmungen von Vorteilen und Grenzen von einseitigen Strategien zur Veränderung von Payoffs *Zweiseitige Strategien können verwendet werden, um Payoffstrukturen durch Kombinieren von verschiedenen Spielen zu verändern *bilaterale "instructional" Strategien können auf das Verändern von des Verständnisses eines Landes von Ursache-und-Wirkung Beziehungen abzielen und in veränderten Interessenwahrnehmungen resultieren *Multilaterale Strategien können auf zwei Weisen zur Veränderung von Payoffstrukturen benutzt werden: #Normen, die durch Regime generiert werden, können von Staaten internalisiert werden und somit die Payoffstruktur verändern #Informationen, die durch Regime generiert werden, können das Verständnis des Staates bezüglich seiner eigenen Interessen verändern *Die Veränderung der Wahrnehmung von Zweckhierarchien können in der Veränderung der Wahrnehmung von Interessen resultieren 'III Der Schatten der Zukunft (Shadow of the future): Einzelspiele und wiederholte Spiele' *es gibt Fälle, in denen gleiche Aktionen zwischen Parteien wahrscheinlich nicht wiederholt werden und Fälle, in denen die Erwartungen an die Zukunft Entscheidungen in der Gegenwart beeinflussen kann *Staaten sind immer mit der Versuchung konfrontiert, durch einseitigen Betrug Gewinne zu erzielen und mit der Angst gezeichnet, durch Kooperation Verluste zu machen *zur Beantwortung der Frage gibt es vier Schritte: I Staaten müssen erwarten in irgendeiner Weise mit anderen zusammenzuarbeiten/umzugehen. Bedenkt man die Gefahr eines nuklearen Krieges weltweiten Ausmaßes, so ist die Politik von der Erwartung gekennzeichnet, mit anderen Staaten auch in Zukunft irgendwie zu interagieren II Payoff Strukturen müssen sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht unbedingt substantiell ändern (= jede Runde des Spiels sollte die Struktur des Spieles in Zukunft nicht ändern) A. Der Schatten der Zukunft und Kooperation *bei einmaligen Spielen ist Kooperation, wenn es keinen autoritäten Souverän gibt, ziemlich unwahrscheinlich *in der dauerhaften Abwesenheit von regelmäßiger Interaktion wird sich Betrug als dauerhafte Strategie durchsetzen (siehe Gefangenen Dilemma: Der Verratene wird sich ja schlecht noch rächen können XD) *bei häufiger Zusammenarbeit steigt die Chance zur Kooperation, da eventueller Verlust in der Gegenwart mit zukünftigem Nutzen verrechnet werden kann --> eine Regierung weiß nie, wann der letzte Schritt mit anderen getan wird/ wann man andere Staaten WIRKLICH nicht mehr braucht, daher müssen sie immer in der Zukunft von Kooperation ausgehen *in "Hirschjagd" ähnliche Motivation: Der gute Ruf kann nicht durch Hintergehen gefährdet werden, wenn es sich um eine regelmäßig zusammen jagende Truppe handelt, weil man sonst in Zukunft nicht mehr mitgenommen wird und allein weniger Wild jagen kann B: Strategien der Gegenseitigkeit und Bedingungen des Spiels *Strategien der Wechselseitigkeit/ Austauschverhältnissees haben den Effekt Kooperation zu fördern, indem sie eine direkte Verbindung zwischen dem aktuellen Verhalten eines Aktueurs und den zukünftigen Profiten etablieren *"Tit -for-tat" / bedingte Kooperation erhöhen also die Chance auf Kooperation dadurch, dass man in der Zukunft das zu spüren bekommt, was sich aus der gegenwärtigen Kooperation oder Abtrünnigkeit ergibt *Betrug in der Gegenwart vermindert dementsprechend die Chance auf Kooperation in der Zukunft (siehe Hirschjäger und Gefangenendilemma) *in allen drei Spielen wird die Chance auf Kooperation verbessern, weil Kooperation bzw. Betrug in der Gegenwart zum gleichen Verhalten des Anderen in der Zukunft führt *wie effektiv Strategien der Wechselseitigkeit sind, hängt von den Bedingungen des Spiels ab: #Haben die Akteure die Fähigkeit zwischen Kooperation und Abtrünnigkeit der anderen zu unterscheiden und dementsprechend zu reagieren (bei Fehlwahrnehmung werden Fehlentscheidungen getroffen) #Alle Aktionen müssen demenstprechend transparent sein *wenn Defektion nicht entdeckt werden kann, weil ein Akteur zu wenig Informationen hat, kann gegenwärtiges Geschehen sich nicht mehr auf die Zukunft auswirken *Fehlen von Transparenz kann also verhindern, dass Staaten zwischen Kooperation und Defektion anständig unterscheiden zu vermögen *= Erkennen und Kontrolle müssen gegeben sein *'Robert Axelrod:' Probleme des Erkennens und der Kontrolle können effektives Zurückgreifen auf Austauschverhältnisse vermindern C. Strategien um Erkennen zu verbessern und den Schatten der Zukunft zu verlängern *die Literatur der internationalen Regime bietet verschiedene Techniken an, um gute Konditionen für ein Spiel zu kreiren *um Kontrolle und Transparenz zu verbessern z.B. klare Verhaltensregeln definieren oder Einrichtungen zur Überwachung etablieren *'Axelrod: '''Dinge in die Länge zu ziehen verlängert auch den Schatten der Zukunft (wenn Kooperation also lange dauert ist Versuchung des Betrugs nicht so groß) 'IV. Anzahl der Mitspieler: Zwei - Personen und N - Personen Spiele' *steigende Anzahl von Mitspielern vermindert die Chance auf Kooperation/ lässt Kooperationen nicht so stabil sein ''A. Anzahl der Spieler und Kooperation *Kooperation benötigt das Erkennen von Chancen für Vorteile für alle und das Identifizieren gemeinsamer Interessen - wenn die Anzahl der Spieler steigt, ist es schwerer diese zu finden + die Kosten für Transaktionen und Informationen steigen *das Verhalten so vieler anderer Spieler nachzuvollziehen und voraus zu sagen ist zu komplex und bringt Unsicherheit *Kontrolle auszuüben ist mit einer wachsenden Anzahl von Spielern fast nicht mehr möglich, Riskio ein schwarzes Schaf dabei zu haben wirrd größer *und: Je mehr Mitspieler desto schwerer kann man Sanktionen bei Defektion durchführen *bei einem Spiel mit nur zwei Spielern funktioniert das "Tit - for - tat" gut, da die Kosten von Defektion nur auf eine andere Partei fokusiert werden, wenn aber mehr mitspielen und es schaden für alle bedeutet, ist das schwerer einzuschätzen und schlimmer B. Strategien von Institutionalisierung und Abbau (decomposition) *Möglichkeiten der Kooperation auch in N - Personen Spielen: #Standards festlegen, damit Kosten für Informationen und Transaktionen verringert werden #kollektive Mechanismen, um Defektion von einem Mitspieler besser verhindern und zur Not besser bestrafen zu können *wenn Staaten nicht auf globaler Ebene kooperieren können, versuchen sie dies wenigstens in kleinem (regionalem) Rahmen zu tun *die Profite regionaler Kooperation sind aber geringer als die globaler Kooperation! -->>> die Anzahl der Spieler zu verringern erhöht zwar die Standhaftigkeit/ Dauer einer Kooperation, verringert aber den Profit 'V. Fazit' *"Spiel - Theorie" als Hilfe der Analyse in empirischen Studien der IB *Axelrod und Keohane: beschäftigen sich mit solchen Fragen, untersuchen das Passen von untersuchter Kooperation und Konflikten *sie beurteilen Fallstudien, zeigen Möglichkeiten und Grenzen von Strategien auf, die Payoff Strukturen ändern oder den Schatten der Zukunft verlängern wollen, die Konditionen von Spielen kreiren oder Anzahl der Spieler verringern wollen --> Axelrod und Keohane glauben dass man Austauschverhältnisse institutionale festlegen kann Ordnungen/Regelwerke etablieren kann, die aus Kooperation bestehen